Longscratch
Longscratch was a hero who joined a nascent team operating in the Norfair span. Personality He argued for the team to ignore the brewing tension surrounding their debut, and was extremely upset when the team agreed to call it off.“Have you considered canceling the event?” I asked. ... The man with the claws stood abruptly, shoving his chair to the ground in the process, before stalking off. “Okay,” the painted woman said, again. She looked at the district rep. “We’re sorry. Can you have them disperse? Tell the protesters they win.” - Daybreak 1.2 He had a tendency to stalk off to keep watch,“How is Longscratch?” Tempera asked Crystalclear. “He’s fine. Stalked off. He’s keeping an eye out for trouble,” Crystalclear said. He pointed up and off to one side. On an upper floor, it seemed, or on the roof. “That’s how he is. I won’t bother him. I’ll go talk to the district representative, instead, if that’s alright,” Tempera said, looking my way. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 a part of his general tendency to try and avoid any stressful situation."Longscratch… I don’t know why he’s even here. Tempera suggested it to him, for some reason, he accepted for some reason. He’s upset it fell apart. Next time, he’ll just say no. He’ll steer clear so he doesn’t have reason to get upset again.” “Mover psychology?” I asked. “I don’t know about that stuff. I just know he’s a weird mix of wants and needs and he’s really cool when things are good and he’s impossible to understand when they aren’t. Which they aren’t.” - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Relationships Crystalclear described him as "really cool when things are good and ... impossible to understand when they aren’t." Tempera was the one who suggested to him he join the team and seemed to have a better grasp of his psychology. Appearance & Equipment He wore his hair gelled back. In costume, Longscratch wore a top that showed his muscular stomach, with shorts that reached his knees. A large icon was displayed on his chest and belt buckle and even faintly painted in where it extended over his stomach; a beast's face with fangs and diagonal slashes worked into the design.I barely recognized them. The heroes in particular took me a second. The kid who looked a little bit flamboyant, hair gelled back, wearing what was almost a crop top, a beast’s upper face with fangs pointing down at his chest, the lower jaw and fangs on the belt, with diagonal slashes worked into either side of both parts of the icon, painted on his abs in a faint color that might have been missed in dimmer light. - Daybreak 1.6 He carried metal bucklers that fitted over the back of each hand, with three large scimitar-like blades jutting from the back of each, resembling oversized claws.“I’ll keep the others busy,” Longscratch said. He swiped one of the weapons he held, the buckler with the three swords mounted on the back, and three deep furrows appeared on the ground, stretching out beneath the feet of the crowd. - Daybreak 1.6 Abilities and Powers When he swiped with his "claws", deep, long furrows appeared in the ground. He had a personal Mover ability that allowed him to "flicker" between the ends of the furrows created by his power.Longscratch flickered, appearing momentarily at two of the points on the far side of the crowd where the furrows ended, before finalizing at the third. - Daybreak 1.6 History Background Victoria Dallon speculated that his tendency to try and avoid stressful situations stemmed from his mover trigger event and powers. At some point, Tempera convinced him to join the team. Early Ward He argued for the team to ignore the brewing tension surrounding their debut, and was extremely upset when the team agreed to call it off, stalking away to keep watch on the roof.“Have you considered canceling the event?” I asked. ... The man with the claws stood abruptly, shoving his chair to the ground in the process, before stalking off. “Okay,” the painted woman said, again. She looked at the district rep. “We’re sorry. Can you have them disperse? Tell the protesters they win.” - Daybreak 1.2 He took off almost immediately afterward, as the others had predicted.Flare 2.2 Post-Fallen fall Survived the portal sabotage and attended the hero rally.Beacon 8.1 References Category:Mover Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters